Potters, Weasleys y Malfoys, todo en uno
by vladmalfoyfirst
Summary: Para algunas familias magicas, la pureza de sangre lo es todo, la magia guarda muchos misterios, pero cuando se juega con ella, pasan muchas cosas, quedar petrificado, tener apariencia de gato o quizas unirte a otra persona. Tres hombres y una esposa.


Potters, Weasleys y Malfoys, todo en uno

Vlad Malfoy First

Personajes y concepto: J.K. Rowling

Idea, personajes originales y trama: Vlad Malfoy First

Déjenme guiarlos por esta senda llena de situaciones extrañas y quizás descabelladas, y hasta absurdas, pero solo les diré que esto comienza en una agradable y pacifica mañana de septiembre, en aquel futuro 2019, nos situamos en la ventana de una casa hermosa ubicada en el numero 12 de Grimauld Place, asomándonos mas, nos damos cuenta de algo: dentro de la habitación en donde nosotros amablemente espiamos, esta una cama con las sabanas revueltas pero lo mas alarmantes es que podemos ver cuatro pares de piernas salir entre almohadas y sabanas que obviamente olían a una noche de tórrido romance (si es que asi le podemos llamar). Lo que me esta preocupando es que se empiezan a mover aquellos cuerpos y llego a ver para mi sorpresa salir las cabezas de tres de ellos: un pelinegro, un rubio y un pelirrojo. Y como es de esperarse ellos no tardan tiempo en darse cuenta...

¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh! – gritan los tres a todo pulmón al verse, pues si, sin ropa y en una sola cama

¡Potter te matare, pequeño pervertido! – grita el rubio cuyo rostro enrojecido se asemejaba a un tomate

¿Tu?, ¡yo seré el que acabe con tu existencia serpiente afeminada! – le responde el pelinegro

¡Ayyy! Tantos años de cuidar mi hombría y mi dignidad para que me pase esto: mi mejor amigo y el hurón abusaron de mí – menciona un casi catatónico y al borde del llanto pelirrojo con pecas en la cara

Ron ¿te sientes bien? – le pregunta Potter a su hermano en ley

¡No me toques!, ¡esto lo sabrán mis padres! – le responde furioso Ron

¡Mmmph! No hagan ruido, quiero dormir media hora mas – responde una voz femenina debajo de las sabanas

Oh que bien, si hay una mujer aqui significa que no nos desgraciamos entre los tres – dice algo más calmado Harry

¡¿QUEEEEEE? – Gritan los tres otra vez asustados

¡AYYY! No ahora será peor, ¿se dan cuenta de lo que significa? Engañe a mi Hermione con una mujer desconocida, mi mejor amigo y un Malfoy, Herm me va matar, se los juro ella me hará cachitos cuando se entere de esto – menciona Ron tomando una posición fetal y de angustia (y obvio tapando sus intimidades)

Cálmate, Ron esto no puede ser cierto, no creen que quizás alguien nos drogó y nos puso en esta situación, es decir a los muggles les sucede esto a veces – les dice Potter a los otros dos hombres tratando de calmarlos

¡Déjate de estupideces Potter! ¿Con que cara voy a llegar a mi casa y con mi familia? Mis padres me van a dejar en la calle y Astoria se lleva al niño y me pedirá el divorcio, tendré que vivir en la miseria y terminare ahorcado en algún sucio callejón – le contesta Draco casi desmayándose

¡Ya cállate Draco! No eres el único con problemas, yo tendré que dejar tres niños huérfanos de padre – le reprende Harry tratando de mantener la cordura

¿Se van a callar o que? – les pregunta la mujer detras de ellos semidesnuda (solo usaba una sabana) y molesta por no dejarla dormir

Tu cállate que a ti tambien te va tocar castigo, no sabes la que te espera si Astoria te encuentra, usara las tres maldiciones impersonales una por una y te enviara al mas alla – le menciona Draco

¡Ash! ¿Se van a callar trió de llorones? – pregunta aquella mujer de forma muy grosera

Hey un momento...te pareces mucho a Ginny – menciona Harry al ver el cabello de aquella dama

¿Y a quien le importa si esta cualquiera se parezca a tu mujer? – le responde Draco

¡Más respeto Draco Lucius Malfoy Black! – le exige la mujer con una voz que el rubio reconoció

Astoria, ¿eres tú? – pregunta Draco asustado

¿Que? Mi nombre es Artemis, y ¿ustedes son? – les responde la mujer y después les pregunta a ellos

¿Artemis? No conozco a nadie que se llame asi y ¿tu Ron? – menciona Harry que ya llevaba los pantalones puestos

No, es obvio que amo a me Hermione y no contrato servicios de "este tipo" – le responde Ron

¿Me estas llamando vulgar y una mujer de la vida galante? – le pregunta la mujer enojada e histérica

Jeje eso me recordó a tu mujer Weasley, igual de loca e histérica esta ella – le comenta Draco dejando salir un par de risas

Calla tu sucia boca serpiente odiosa – le sugiere la chica mientras se colocaba una camisa para cubrir sus pechos

¡Ay no! ¡Shhh! Harry asi llamaba Herm a Draco en algunas ocasiones – le dice Ron a su amigo

Ah si y ¿que hicieron con mi novio Blake? El y yo estábamos aqui en la noche haciendo lo que ya saben y cuando despierto encuentro tres afeminados en la cama conmigo – les pregunta Artemis

¿Afeminados? – preguntan los tres hombres al mismo tiempo

Si, ¿por que más estarían tres hombres bien parecidos y desnudos, en la cama junto a mi? Si ayer solo habían dos personas aqui: mi novio y yo – les responde Artemis

Un momento, yo recuerdo que ayer en la tarde estábamos Draco y su esposa, Ron y Hermione, y Ginny y yo en un restaurante en Londres, luego algo sucedió y termine despertando en esta situación – les dice Harry

Pues a mi no me importa si tiene esposas o lo que hacen a escondidillas de sus mujeres, a mi me dicen donde esta Blake o grito y hago que los manden a Azkaban para que alla tenga toda la privacidad del mundo para hacer sus porquerías grupo de pervertidos – les dice Artemis dejando a los tres hombre boquiabiertos

Ay por mi abuelo Abraxas, no puede ser... – menciona Draco llevándose la mano a la boca

Santo Merlín esto no puede ser realidad, Harry ¿tu crees que exista un hechizo asi de fuerte como para...? – vocifera Ron alarmado

No lo se, Ron, no lo se, pero esta chica Artemis, es... – le contesta Harry igual de asombrado

Si soy muy hermosa ya lo se, si les da envidia no tener un cuerpo asi para impresionar a los hombres no es mi asunto – les responde Artemis terminando de vestirse para luego entrar al baño

Esa mujer es... – dice Draco

nuestras mujeres... – añade Ron

en una – finaliza Harry

Y paz, que se desmayan los tres, lo bueno fue que 15 minutos después Artemis, les arrojo un vaso con agua para que los bellos durmientes despertaran, Harry no podía creerlo como es que Ginny, Hermione y Astoria lograron fusionarse en una sola mujer, ¿acaso existían hechizos asi de fuertes en el mundo mágico?. Si es asi, aquella situación era más curiosa y quizás más bizarra que ver a Dumbledore en patines dentro del Gran Comedor. Apenas terminaron de vestirse los tres y Artemis que bajaron a la cocina a desayunar algo, y a tratar de aclarar mejor el asunto; Harry buscó y buscó por cada habitación de la ex-casa de los Black, pero no había rastro de Ginny, al menos le alegraba la idea de que Lily, Albus y James estuvieran en esos momentos en Hogwarts y asi no se dieran cuenta de las trastadas que hacia su padre junto a su buen tio Ron y el hurón Malfoy...

Es como si de sus tres personalidades se hubiera creado una sola: grosera, altanera y sarcástica – les menciona Ron a Draco y a Harry

Lo se, donde quedo mi bella y hermosa Astoria, de seguro tu esposa y la de Potter la consumieron dentro de ese cuerpo dejando solo los defectos de las suyas – les exclama Malfoy sirviéndose algo de café

Si ¿como no? Tu esposa no es perfecta del todo Malfoy – le dice Ron ofendido

Ya basta tenemos que ver esa situación, e igual de importante saber ¿quien es ese tal Blake?, de seguro es el responsable de esto – les sugiere Potter

De seguro es un mago, demente, pervertido y lunático que mezclo a nuestras esposas y todavía tuvo el descaro de colocarnos desnudos a los tres en la misma cama – les hace la sugerencia Draco

Bueno, tendremos que discutirlo con alguien de confianza, ah, lastima que Hagrid se encuentre en Hogwarts – les dice Harry

¿Que? Estas chiflado si crees que le vamos a contar este asunto al grandulón de Hagrid – le responde Draco

Bueno esa fue una opción, señor "buenas ideas" – le remarca Harry

Y que tal si vamos con la profesora McGonagall, ahora que esta en el retiro nos podrá ayudar – se le ocurre a Ron

Si ya me lo imagino dirá... – les dice Harry

Estamos ahora en el hogar de retiro de la antigua ex-directora de Hogwarts, un hogar grande y con un jardín hermoso (vaya si que le dieron un buen plan de retiro a la profesora McGonagall)...

Pero ¿que es lo que pasaba por sus mentes señores Potter, Weasley y Malfoy? – les dice una mayor de edad McGonagall

Pero es que... – protesta Ron un poco

Ningún pero, señor Weasley, si tuvieran 11 o 12 años nuevamente, les daría un castigo adecuado, no entiendo como es que se convirtió en auror usted y el señor Potter siendo tan descuidados en otros aspectos, pero díganme ¿trajeron a esa mujer o Artemis como se hace llamar? – les pregunta McGonagall con curiosidad

Si profesora esta en la otra habitación – le contesta Draco

Bien pues no me hagan esperar tráiganla, para ver que tan grave esta la situación – les pide la vieja profesora dejando su taza de té en la mesita que estaba frente de ella

¿Quería verme profesora McGonagall? – le pregunta Artemis dándole un cortes saludo

Si, querida Artemis, dígame ¿que es lo que recuerda usted de las últimas 24 horas? – le pregunta Minerva examinando la cara de la chica

Pues no mucho, solo recuerdo que mi novio Blake y yo, habíamos salido a bailar y a cerner, después, pues hicimos, pues lo que las parejas hacen cuando se desean y se aman – le dice Artemis en privado a la profesora

Si lo entiendo, pero ¿no recuerda muy bien la apariencia de ese tal Blake? – le pregunta la profesora mientras servía el té en una taza para Artemis

Claro que lo recuerdo, mi novio, es alto, cuerpo bien formado, piel blanca pero algo bronceada, cabello negro y ojos azules, además de que tiene un porte de carisma y elegancia únicos – menciona Artemis

Mmm interesante, y dígame ¿usted no le ve algo parecido a su novio en Potter, Weasley y en Draco? – le pregunta McGonagall

Bueno algo, mi novio es igual de orgulloso que ese Malfoy, igual de fuerte que Potter e igual de buen comensal que el pelirrojo Weasley – le comenta Artemis extrañando a Blake

Pues aun no veo muy claro el asunto, pero si mal no pienso, mi opinión es que el tal Blake es la representación de los señores Potter, Weasley y Malfoy en un solo hombre tal y como Artemis es Ginny, Hermione y Astoria juntas, lo que no se es que tipo de hechizo o poción provocarían estos efectos, en todos mis años de estudio y profesorado nunca vi un caso asi, Harry, Ron y Draco me temo que por el momento no puedo ayudarlos, tendré que averiguar con la única persona que conozco que posee conocimientos sobre muchas mas maldiciones y hechizos que yo – les responde la profesora

Pero ¿quien más que usted puede ayudarnos? ¿Acaso ira a Hogwarts para consultar al retrato de Dumbledore? – le pregunta Harry

No, señor Potter, Albus fue uno de los más grandes magos que el mundo ha visto pero el no sabia tanto como Boris Aldrich, un viejo amigo mío y de Albus, que estudió durante mi época de estudiante en la casa de Ravenclaw, fue conocido como la "biblioteca andante" por los chicos de aquellos años, ha escrito numerosos libros y tomos sobre antiguos hechizos que incluso llegan a las épocas de Merlín y Morgana, el problema es que Aldrich actualmente no vive en el país y la única que conoce su actual ubicación es su nieta Charlotte, y si queremos resolver y aclarar la situación tendré que ir a visitarla, saldré lo más pronto que pueda señor Potter, ya no soy tan joven como antes, lo que le recomiendo es que por el momento vigile a Artemis, ya que algo le debe estar pasando para que ella no se hubiera separado en las tres mujeres que la conforman tal y como sucedió con Blake – le comenta McGonagall tranquilizando a los tres hombres

Espero que no sea nada malo – comenta Ron algo angustiado

No se preocupe Sr. Weasley, si Artemis, se comporta asi es solo por la mezcla de pensamientos de sus esposas, no creo que le provoque algún trastorno mas – le dice la profesora consolando a Ron

...

Asi los tres hombres y su "esposa" regresaron rumbo a la casa de los Potter, algo desanimados pero contentos de que su vieja profesora aceptara ayudarlos, ahora quedaba algo difícil de planear: ¿que le dirían a los padres de Draco y a los padres de Ron? ¿Como aceptarían los Malfoy que su nuera estuviera unida a dos mujeres que precisamente no eran de su agrado total? Supongo que esas cuestiones las contestare en el siguiente capitulo...Por su atención ¡gracias!


End file.
